From Water to Sand
by Midori iro
Summary: After Battle City ended, everything’s all forgiven and forgotten, right? Isis, Malik, Rishid left on a boat, heading back to Egypt, like one happy family and everything is all right now, or is it? Warning: Incest (Isis x Malik)


Title: From Water to Sand  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance, drama, and a bit of angst?  
  
Pairings: Isis x Malik (Yes, it's an incest pairing)  
  
Summary: After Battle City ended, everything's all forgiven and forgotten, right? Isis, Malik, Rishid left on a boat, heading back to Egypt, like one happy family and everything is all right now, or is it?  
  
Warnings: Incest, swearing and OOC-ness.  
  
Spoilers: The entire Battle City if you haven't seen it.  
  
Notes: This is part of Loki's Shipper List-related challenge. This is the first fic I have ever written that involves incest and I haven't written any fic for a long time and I tend to do bad on it. There will be three point of views, one from Malik, one from Isis and a the normal one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and it's own and created by Kazuki Takahashi. ****************************************************************  
  
(Malik's POV)  
  
Everything's all over. No more evil personality, no more getting revenge, no more damn pain I have to go through. Right now, I should be feeling good, happy and celebrating.  
  
But.  
  
I don't.  
  
Isis, nee-san, my dear older sister.  
  
She was always there for me. Ever since the day I was born, she took care of me like an older sister should, even when I had the carving placed on my back. She even took me outside to the world I have never been, but I shouldn't have though. Rishid.my friend, my brother. He had to face the consequence he didn't do. And what happened to me? I get a psychotic personality taking over my own body and kill off our father. Shadi. That bastard. He came out of no where and tells it was the Pharaoh's will. Ever since our father died, I wanted to get revenge on the Pharaoh, even if that means I had to leave my sister. I had always wondered when I left, would she miss me? Would she even give a damn on where I was?  
  
Leaving my sister was.painful. I loved her, of course as a sister. I never thought I would see her again. Yet I did.  
  
I saw her again, in the ruins, after I stole 2 of the 3 God Cards.  
  
She was.different. Yeah, she was still the worried sister I knew and loved. She looked more beautiful than I last saw her. Hell, it's been years since I last saw her. I still loved her, but it was a different way of loving her. It felt different. I thought it was different because I haven't seen her in such a long time, but it was really bothering me. Was it just me or did my feeling changed? Was I. in love with her? That thought really entered my brain, but she's my sister! How could I? Isn't that wrong? But many of our people have married their own brothers and sisters, but that was many years ago and now in society, they say it's wrong. Sometimes, I just hate society, telling you what's right and wrong. Emotions were really getting to me. Sometimes, I just hate emotions. Hell, I never asked to be born and get a fuckin carving on my back and be the head of the clan dammit.  
  
I had to leave, get away from nee-san, whom I truly loved. Made a disappearing act and poof! I was gone, but I knew I would see her again, in a city called Domino City, where Battle City was and there, everything became chaotic as one would say.  
  
From pretending to be another person to teaming up with a person you shouldn't really be against to going to the finals to losing your body to your other psychotic self to revelations. All that in less than a week and now it's over.  
  
Now, here I am on a boat heading back to Egypt that's taking forever to get there.  
  
Travelling from water to sand. From one thing to another. Like my love of Nee-san like a sister to something else. Am I. in love with her? No! I can't! She's my sister and she only loves like a brother, not as a lover, but I love her, not as a sister, but as a lover. I want to deny it, but I can't somehow. To deny or not to deny, that is the question.  
  
(Isis' POV)  
  
Malik, my own dear, sweet brother. Finally, all it's over. No more pain for us, or is it?  
  
Ever since you left, after that fateful day, I've always worried about you, where you were and what you were doing. I have always felt as a failure.  
  
When I was born, I was not what father wanted. I was a girl, and a girl was not worthy enough and it was because of me you were born. If I had been a boy, none of this would've happen. If it weren't for me, mother wouldn't have died.  
  
All of this, we're suppose to forgive and forget, right? I can forgive, I guess, but to forget? To me, forgetting is harder than to forgive. Everyone did something horrible in their lives at one point and you would probably expect the worse fault I did was taking you out to the outside world, where we clearly don't belong, but that isn't the worse fault I've done. It's something no one knows, even you.  
  
During when Battle City started, I was worried about you and I always felt your presence even if you were in the other side of town. My feelings for you were getting stronger, of course I thought in the sibling sense, but for some reason, it was different. It was almost like, I was in love with you and I'm your sister and brother and sister don't fall in love with each other! But, is there really a law of who you could love? We're all humans and we have the right to fall in love with whomever, yet there is still barriers.  
  
Society.is like our clan. There are rules, discrimination, things we wish that we don't have to do. If you really think about, it isn't really different, if you live isolated from society and live underground. You still get pain, misery, and loneliness.  
  
Malik, I love you, not as a sister, but as a lover, and I'm glad you didn't hear me, or else you'd be just shocked. You, right now, staring at the water, just waiting to get home.  
  
Water and sand are two complete different things, like loving as a sister, and loving as a lover. I wish I could de.  
  
"Isis-sama".  
  
"Huh?" I turned around and it was Rishid.  
  
"Oh, hey. Is there anything wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing wrong, maybe except you."  
  
"What do you mean except me?"  
  
"You seem quite distant today. Is something troubling you?"  
  
As much as I wanted to confess, instead I said,  
  
"Nothing's wrong. All's well, Malik's back, everything's all forgiven, and the Pharaoh has all the God Cards."  
  
"Indeed. Night is coming soon, we should prepare for dinner, yes?"  
  
Looking out the sky, I said "Yeah."  
  
With that, Rishid left.  
  
Maybe I should confess.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
As she walked up to him, she said. "Malik."  
  
He turned to see to his older sister. "Nee-san."  
  
"There's something really important I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
******************************  
  
End, I guess. (Loki's challenge isn't as easy as it looks)  
  
Rose  
  
(Now this is where all the reviews come in!) 


End file.
